


The Dissolution of my Mind

by Sonya_Xiao_Long, Terezi_Skeleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, Violent, being revived a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Xiao_Long/pseuds/Sonya_Xiao_Long, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezi_Skeleton/pseuds/Terezi_Skeleton
Summary: A boy of 16 years of age saved his cousin who was more like a sister to him, but at what cost? Now he must battle more than bullies and homwork... He must live yet die. Will he be able to keep his mind?





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Gabriel I live in Indiana. Right now im looking for a monster in the forest behind my Grandpas' house. I really don't know what happened or how. One moment I was running after my sister Trinity the next i was screaming for her to get out of the clearing. I say sister but in reality she's my cousin, her parents were deemed unfit to take care of her. I saw it happen the Gryphon we followed had been waiting and Trinity... She wasn't watching. She died in front of my eyes. I watched the Gryphon disembowel her. I watched as it began to feast on her insides and I did something i didn't think I ever would. I summoned a demon. His name is Abaddon. "What do you want kid im busy" he said angrily. With tears streaming down my face i begged him to save my sister. "Please its... My cousin, well she's more like a sister but please... The grypon killed her please bring her back I'll do anything!" He appeared to think for a moment and then he grinned. It was not a nice grin his teeth as sharp as a sharks were glinting in the light of the now setting sun and his eyes... Completely red with a black slit of a pupil were looking at me hungrily. He licked his black lips with his forked tongue and I involuntary stepped back. This seemed to please him. He adjusted his black and red vest and appeared to look bored. I saw through that, whatever he wanted... He wanted it badly. "Ok kid here's the deal I'll bring her back in return you provide me with energy for eternity." I thought about it, i could save her but, how would I provide energy. Abaddon was inspecting his red nails...everything about him seemed to be either red or black. His dress pants were black with red vertical stripes, matching his vest he had no shirt yet his skin was blacker than midnight on a starless cloudy night. His shoes were black. When he caught me staring I looked away. I had made up my mind though. "I'll agree to your terms as long as you don't mind me adding something extra, my sister remembers none of this. I also want you to take us out of harms way." I knew i was pushing my luck but the Gryphone had almost finished and I had to ensure he wouldn't try to screw me over. He growled menacingly. "Ok you little shit I'll play your game, however, you will give me energy at the end of the month without fail as long as your sister rembers nothing, however, should you attempt to run or hide from me I will find you... And I will kill her my self. So little fox do we have a deal?" He asked holding his hand out. I took one look at my poor sister and pushed my long shoulder- lenghth ginger hair, and shook his outstretched hand. The last thing i rember was a searing pain on my sternum and him laughing maniacally, as though he had just one a game of cat and mouse.


	2. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabriel is woken very rudely, and his grandparents aren't happy

I woke up to someone sitting on my chest and screaming at me. "GABRIEL LEE FOX! YOU LET US SLEEP IN!!!" I'd know that squeaky annoying voice anywhere. I groaned. "Trinity get off my chest!" She did and I tried to open my eyes, finding that they were as heavey as lead. I eventually got my eyes open and looked around. "Huh...." I whispered "was that really all a dream?" "What was that Gabe?" My sister asked curiously. "Nothing important" Trinity shrugged and ran down stairs her platinum long blonde hair a mess as she hurried to not miss the chance to see the Gryphon. Unlike me Trinity was graceful and full of energy she was super pale with bright piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones. I was alll too long arms and tanish complexion with freckles covering my cheeks and nose. I was often told by clasmates my eyes looked yellow in tge sun but i highly doubt that. As it was i felt exhausted. I decided we already missed the chance and went to take a shower. After i took my shirt off i noticed something odd. It's a tattoo of a fox with devil horns and slitted eyes. I choked back a screem. It was real.... I really made a deal with a demon. My grandfather Dustin always said to never ever make deals with them. He said thats why our family and no one elses could see the monsters that stalk humans in their day to day lives. I touched it the marck and found it surprisingly smooth. I huffed, I'll never be able to swim without a shirt now! I jumped in the shower and wandered how this would work. After my shower i went down to the kitchen table to see two very angry grandparents staring at me. "Young man were you going monster hunting AGAIN?!" Said one, his voice deep and manly. He was a big burley man with a big bushy white beard and kind blue eyes. He towered over me with lots of muscle, he looked like he could punch a bear in the face and knock it out. This is Grandpa Dustin. I looked away ashamed. They always told me it was too dangerous. "Answer him Gabriel" said the other in his not as deep but not girly voice. He is a skinny man with big nerd glasses and whispy white hair. He looked tiny standing next to his husband. I looked anywhere but at the two men. "Young man you answer your grandfather right now i know your parents raised you better than this!" I sighed knowing Grandpa Sean wouldnt let up until I amswered I mumbled "yes we were hunting monsters...." "Don't mumble Gabriel" he could tell grandpa Sean was angry. "Yes we were hunting monsters!" "Which one was it this time?" Grandpa Dustin asked. I was not answering this... They would skin me alive. Grandpa Sean slammed a hand on the table startling Trinity and me. "Gabriel if you plan on ever coming back you will tell us which one it was right now!" I muttered as quietly as possible "Gryphons.." Grandpa Sean just stood there for a second as though he hadn't heard me and grandpa Dustin had gone ridged. "Gabriel tell me I heard that wrong..." I barely heard grandpa Dustin as i was reliving the memory of Trinity dying. "Gabriel...."my grandpa Dustin shook me and I shook my head to clear the memories. "S-sorry I didn't.... I... I wasn't thinking it wont happen again" "you're right it wont, you're going home today" "No! Grandpa Sean please! I wanna stay it's so boring there!" "You should've thought about that before you decided to hunt for the most dangerous monster besides demons" my grandpa Dustin tried to comfort grandpa Sean but he was having none of it. He left with no other words. Gabriel was trying to be strong and not feel like someone punched him. He and Trinity packed up and got ready to go home.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Trinity return home his grandparents furious with him, but what did they tell their parents.

Gabriel was quiet the entire ride, he wandered why Trinity wasn't in trouble. It probably had to do with the fact that he's older and responsible for her despite the fact that there was only a year's difference between them. He sighed. This sucked. He unconsciously rubbed his sternum. Trinity had fallen asleep. He kept watching the scenery seeing monsters that no one except his family could see. He thought about what the demon said. It was already near the end of the month. Maybe the demon would forget. The train stopped and he woke Trinity up. His parents were eerily quiet. They drove the two kids home and got out without a single word. As soon as they were all inside his father, who looked nearly identical to Gabriel with the exception of his face, Gabriel had his mothers features, slammed his fist on the kitchen table. "Gabriel how could you?!" His father screamed. Gabriel flinched away. "You put yourself and Trinity in danger! You could've died!! You know our curse.... The monsters will not go easy on you don't you get it...? This is not a cartoon where any random 12 year old could beat them. This is life! They will take one look at you realize you see them, and immediately single you out as a tasty snack... And to let Trinity come with you?! Do you care about her at all?!" His father was shaking in rafe his mother always thr kind hearted had left the room. "He didn't ask me to come I forced him to let me! Besides we never actually went looking for the gryphon... We slept in before we had the chance to... And then grandpa Sean figured out we were gonna go hunting and forced me to spill the beans... Im sorry Gabe I got you in trouble.." I was speechless "TRINITY! don't defend Gabriel he should be protecting you! Leave us I need to have a word with him you are grounded until school start go" she left shooting me an apologetic smile. I swallowed thickly. "Gabriel i understand I was not born in this... This whole monster thing... And maybe I'm overreacting but I've learned that these monsters don't like humans knowing they exist it's too dangerous.. Don't you get it? You can not hunt them! You must act as though they do not exist... Your aunt... She never could deal with it... And she lost her mind. Your cousin was never taught the dangers you MUST keep her safe. That is why we are so hard on you" "I know dad... Im sorry i just thought...." My dad scooped me up in a hug. "My son i don't want to see you or Trinity get hurt. Please stop hunting." I nod slowly knowing my parents only want what's best for us. "You're grounded for a month meaning after school you return directly home no friends." I nod again. My father released me and i smile and go to give my mother a hug.


	4. The end of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the month is here, but will the demon forget?

I had followed my grounding exactly, I went straight home after school I did my school work. School started exactly five days after we got back. I was going to come home the day before school starts, since my grandpa sent me home early I ended up having time to think. I thought about the demon... He seemed as though he knew i would call.. As if... As if he watched us... I have to stop thinking like that... It'll drive me insane. Its now a week before the next month... I'm hoping that he's forgotten all about this. I feel a pulling sensation from my un-wanted tattoo. I frown as it's not exactly comfortable. I ignore it for an hour but the pain keeps intensifying. I remember what he said and follow the pull luckily it's Saturday and my parents are still sleeping. I keep following and enter a random forest at the edge of town. Before I realize I'm so far in I can no longer find the way out. I keep following and end in a clearing. He's waiting for me there. He's exactly as i remember except.... Much much taller. He towers over me and honestly I'm so scared. "Well well the little fox remembered! How lovely" his voice boomed his grin... Hungry. "Wh-what do you w-w-want with me!" I shout up to him I hate that my voice shakes. Normally I'm very brave... Living with monsters does that to you. "Why.. Your energy of course!" He grabbed me and lifted me up. He chuckled and then held me above his open mouth. "WAIT I'LL DIE IF YOU EAT ME! PLEASE I CAN'T GIVE YOU ENERGY FOR ETERNITY IF I'M DEAD!!" He rolled his eyes as though annoyed at me. The next I know my world went black. I'll spare the details of the experience. All I'll say is that it was excruciating. I woke up after some time. Abaddon was back to his original size. At least I think that's his normal size. "So still think I didn't know what i was doing?" He sounded offended at the mere thought of that. I said nothing. I could still feel the pain, never had i wished to be dead more than i had in that horrible place. Hopefully he just toyed with me and I'll never feel it again. I tried to stand but found I was paralyzed. "Don't worry little fox, you will receive movment again a little later. After all...," he looked smug "i did take every ounce of your energy. You'll be fine in a week" I didn't like the sound of that, my parents would be worried sick. "I-i cant" I had to stop to breathe a little talking was very hard riggt now just breathing took a lot out of me, although turns out he already knew where my mind was going. "Oh you naive little fox didn't you know? It's already been a week search parties are everywhere looking for you" he laughed at my horrified expression. "Don't worry though you'll be able to find home again after all I've no use in keeping you here, till next month fox child" with that he was gone. I lay there and wander how much trouble I'll be in, anything to forget that pain.


	5. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel must learn to live in a new reality where every month is unimaginable pain.

After a week i was able to walk agian, however, i was very very week i fell nearly every five minutes i knew the way somehow. I guess that Abaddon must've done that. I finally made it home after two hours of walking i could walk no more, i fell unconscious at the door step. I have no idea how long i spent out cold but when i woke i was in my bed. My dad enters the room and looks like a mixture of happiness and anger. "Gabriel... Where... Where were you?" I look away not knowing what to say. Hey dad i just got eaten, felt the worst pain of my entire life and i have to go through it again next month? No... I can't tell him the truth. "Well? You go missing for two weeks then show up unconscious on the doorstep! Where were you...." I know hes scared and worried but... I just look away i cant lie. I DON'T lie i dont break the rules, except to hunt monsters but i don't count that, I was always good never, I've never even missed a day of school. "Fine you're grounded until further notice... I love you son... Maybe i dont say it enough but you're my world you and Trinity. And of course your mother." He left and for the first time since i can remember i cried myself to sleep knowing my father was extremely disappointed in me. When i wake up i realize I'm still weak but i can at least move a little. I walk down and i notice the tension right away. Mother wants to say something but she wont. I go to school the next day my teachers drill me for information. I can give none. I avoid food... I can still remember that feeling. The feeling of being food oneself. I shudder and go to the restroom to hide. This continued until it was time to go again. I was wrong... This is what he will do everyday until he desides eternity is over... After six months of this my parents gave up. At first they attempted to keep me in, this would result in pain on my fault and my sister nearly died on several occasions. A part of me wishes they still fought with me, now they ignore me. I wish it still felt as though they cared. Now... They are always disappointed in me. I at least can make trinity smile still.


	6. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has lived and died every month for tweleve months now, and nothing changes. That is, until one day everything changes.

I stopped feeling long ago. Getting all your energy drained in the most painful way possible for an entire year does that to you. It was nearing that time if the month where i had to leave my family for two whole weeks, i hated the demon. I won't give him the pleasure of knowing he's gotten to me. I can't just give in and accept this! But.... Haven't i already? I no longer fight or scream or do anything. I even stopped trying to die or pass out before the pain started. I used to take pills from my parents and down as many as possible in what could be considered a suicide attempt, only not really as the place i was in was going to kill me in a much worse way soon enough. After that didn't work, HIS doing no doubt, i would attempt to drown myself in the liquids. That also resulted in failure. That may seem uncalled for but, hey... When you're getting ready to experience the worst pain of your life all over again after barely getting over it from last month you tend to not give a damn. You just want to not feel that pain. And here i am... Trying to find a way to endure it again. Trinity didn't believe me when i said i was fine. I saw the look in her eyes. Everytime anyone asked if i was ok because i flinched at a stomach grumbling a little to loudly i would quickly respond with, "I'm fine" it "it's nothing" Trinity never bought those excuses for even a second. It's not just at home i react this way. I do it in school too. Anytime a teacher wants to teach about the process behind turning food into nutrients i would claim an illness and run out. The bullies took note. They won't stop telling me in EXACT detail what happens. It never fails to dredge up memories i wished i would never see again. I started avoiding school because of this, not that it matters because i miss enough school due to this demon. I start to prepare for the two weeks. I learned quickly that if i want to make it slightly less horrible it was always good to pack snacks water and entertainment for when i was stuck paralyzed for a week. I almost have this down to a science. He nearly always leaves me in the same spot. So i leave the backpack there with all my stuff and then make sure animals cant get in it. I bring straws to help me drink and liquify foods for the first few days so i can still get my nutrition. Just because i won't die of starvation or dehydration, doesn't mean i want to feel that as well. So Im preparing my bag when Trinity walks in. "Again... Really gabe? Why can't you just NOT go?" She looks very upset but i have my reasons. "Trinity plesse.... We go through this all the time i can't im sorry but i cant..." It always hurts to do this. "Gabriel why.... I know its not for fun you never get home without losing consciousness and even the smallest stomach rumble sets you running" CRAP i kinda hoped she wouldn't notice "i...just... Stop ok?" "No! Watch as food enters the mouth..." She continued to describe the process of eating and i was doing everything to block it out. It didn't last long, as soon as she reached the process of digestion i was transported to the memories of that feeling. I knew it would happen. I can never stop it. "GABE!" Trinity's yelling broke through the memories. "W-what?" "What's wrong with your chest?" I look down and realize i was holding my mark. "I..nothing's wrong" "Gabriel lee dont lie to me" she had adopted a more authoritative tone. "I'll be ok Trin it's just a scratch" i winced at the lie but hoped she wouldn't see. "Hmph..." I decided to finish packing. She didn't bring it up again. The next day i left early. I kept walking but i heard a noise. I look behind me but see nothing. I keep walking. Something is wrong. Abaddon is not in the clearing. I feel the pull and it stops as always in the center of the clearing. Maybe I'm free now? I wait there for a while before i hear a noise behind me. It didn't seem like it would be Abaddon. I turn around and am instantly confused, then terrified.


	7. Grandpa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets an unexpected visitor in the clearing

I stared in shock as my grandpa Dustin walked into the clearing. I place my bottles in their special little hole in the ground. They are just deep enough to hold my water bottle and my food bottle, the liquified food that is, and close enough so when im stuck paralyzed i only need to turn my head to drink. "What are you doing?" I ask him quietly. I briefly wander if Abaddon will punish me for this even though im where im supposed to be. "I could ask you the same thing Gabriel" he waits for an answer crossing his arms over his chest. I shrug. "Gabriel listen to me, your parents are worried sick! And quite frankly so are Sean and me. Are you waiting for a drug dealer is that it?" I shake my head no. "Then what huh? You can't sit here the whole two weeks. I saw you pack food enough for five days no more than that. What are you doing" "grandpa i..... Its hard to explain ok? Just leave me alone you'll see me in two weeks" "NO Gabriel! I've done that too often! We all have.... You can't keep this up Gabriel." I look away... What should i say? I get eaten by a demon every month? Nope still cant say that. Luckily i dont have to as Grandpas phone rings. "Hello? What?! How?! Just.... I'll be on way as soon as possible." It's never a good sign when my grandpa Dustin looked panicked. "Gabriel we gotta go! It's your sister... She... Well... She's dying Gabe tge docs say she's got two hours left" I struggle to not roll my eyes. I guess that answers that question, Abaddon does indeed blame me for this. "You go gramps I'll catch up" i am not looking at him. "Gabriel this is TRINITY! you're sister? Is whatever this is more important than her?" I gulp knowimg the EXACT cure. "Its fine grandpa I'll be there soon" i see his eyes go from disbelieving to absolutely furious. You see in my family trust is everything. When living in a world of monsters if you dont trust each other you end up dead. So loosing trust is a huge deal. "Gabe by the time you get there she'll be dead! Don't you see?" "Go Dustin" i know that hurt him but he needed to leave. "Fine Gabriel" he turned and started running. I sigh. "My my little fox child you're so mean to your family. Almost as tbough you don't love them~" i turn arond and see the demon tall and waiting like usual. "Whose fault is it that i have to be so cold with them?!" I know i was pushing my luck but i didn't care. "Tell ya what since your family treats you so very poorly why dont i make you a demon and we wreak havoc and chaos in this world." He was grinning so smugly. "Never, not even in ypur wildest fantasies!" I yell angrily. " fine then suit yourself~" then he picked me up and dangled me over his black lips and white jagged teeth. He opened his mouth and i saw the dark maw I've seen countless tines before and dropped me in.


	8. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's family is ignoring him and he doesnt take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post sooner works killing me right now thank you for reading hopefully I'll be in a regular schedule soon please comment as i enjoy feedback and knowing where i should improve at

When I got home I did what I always do and pass out. This time, however, i still wake on the poorch. Our house is in,a secluded part of town and someone noticing me there had next to no chance of happening. I open the door exhausted and my family was ignoring me. I open my mouth to ask where Trinity was an they looked away. Trinity walked in the room and at first I was relived, then i realized that she too was ignoring me. I tried to apologize but she hurried out of the room. They did this for 3 months before I gave up. Trin no longer tried to keep me there. When I left the door was always open. They didn't care. I stopped eating. There was no point in it. I hid my skinny self inder baggy clothes when it began to show how little i eat. My parents didn't care or didn't notice. After a year of not eating and being treated like i wasnt there I got tired of pretending to live. That's all I was doing. I didn't eat, didn't feel, didn't need water... I'm sure if I wanted i could stop breathing. So I began trying to test the demon's ability to bring me back. I sliced up my arms first. I made a huge mess of blood. I blacked out i think because next thing i know Im waking up on the ground and Abaddon is grinning as though amused. "You know fox child... Eternity means eternity Im not letting you get out of it that easy, i cleaned your mess up dont expect me to do it again" and he was gone. I decided to test my limits. I had two very angry looking scars where i cut and now i want to see how much damage i can do to myself. So i began trying i stabbed myself in the heart, decapitated myself, threw myself off a building... It didn't matter all the evidence left where scars at the end of the year i was covered in scars. All of them self-inflicted. Every single one fatal. Abaddon was getting annoyed. That's the only thing that makes me happy now. Being able to see him slowly getting fed up with having to keep me alive. I wouldn't be able to do this if it weren't for the fact that to my family i did not exist anymore. The hardest thing i do is clean up the blood. Then someone knocked on the door to my room. I quickly put away the gun i was going to use to blow my brains out. The door slowly opened. And there stood Trinity lookimg incredibly nervous. I watch her closely to make sure she didn't see my collection of weapons in the corner of my room. She looked at me and said "Gabe? C-can we talk?" I do nothing I'm not sure i could speak even if i wanted to, it's been so long. "Gabriel please all ypu have to do is tell us what happened that day... Just give us a good reason you abandoned your family... Please you must have one! I don't... I don't want to do this Gabe. Pretending as though you don't exist is wrong. What was so important that you couldn't come see me when I was dying?" I look away "Please! Just talk to me!" She rushed close and grabbed my boney shoulders. I cpuld see the shock. Knew she realized just how thin I was. "Gabe..when was the last time you ate.


	9. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity has noticed some things

I ignore her, there's no right answer here. "Gabriel when was the last time you ate!" She's panicking. I see it in her eyes. I spare a glance to my stash of swords, daggers, guns, and even one rudimentary guillotine that i constructed out of sturdy sticks, twine, and the sharpest blade i could find. I look at Trinity and see my mistake, for she had followed my gaze and seen the weapons pile. She glares at me and pulls my arm. I see the shock at how weak i was. After all i haven't ate or drank anything in a year and i die every month, it makes it hard to stay strong. I probably weigh a total of 50lbs now. I have no muscle. I am a walking skeleton with skin. She forces me downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mom! Dad!" My parents look up at Trinity. "Did he finally tell you why he abandoned us?" My mother sounds so hopeful, she looks like she hasn't slept in a long time. My dad is frowning taking in my thin boney face for the first time. "Gabriel is trying to commit suicide" she says with a grim face. "What?" My mother gasps she looks close to tears now. My father looks shocked to the bone. I avoid their eyes. "I found a lot of weapons in his room and hes REALLY thin and weak" trinity pushed me towards my parents. My father grabs me before i react and his eyes widen. "Gabe... When was the last time you ate..." Its the same thing my sister asked. Except this is my father. And i can hear the fear in his voice. I shrug my shoulders. That was honest after all. I don't remember when it was. My mother left the room. My father pointed to a kitchen chair, "sit" he ordered. I listened. I watched my father grab a plate and pile it high with food and then sets it in front of me. I dont eat it. We have a staring contest for an hour where my father stares at me trying to make me eat and i refuse to. Then the doorbell rings. My dad huffed and said "Trinity watch your brother try to make him eat" then he left. "Please Gabe... Eat" it broke my heart to hear her like this but there's nothing i can do, besides eat but ill vomit if i try. Suddenly im being smothered by somebody. Im guessing male. I sniff. Grandpa Sean. He always smells like a hospital. Which means mom called our personal doctor... My grandfather. He's one of the best after all. He pulled back to look at me. He said nothing but just stood there studing me. He looked behind his shoulder and i followed his gaze to my grandpa Dustin. They had a secret conversation with their eyes that i did not understand, but grandpa Dustin left suddenly. I turned my gaze to sean and realized too late what he was doing. He had a surgical knife on him and he cut my sweatshirt off. That's when he showed how bothered he was. His eyes were wide his face pale, and his moth set in a firm line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize, seriously comment, it helps to know where i should improve thanks for reading.


	10. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong eith Gabe is finally revealed to the rest of his family.

I know he saw my angry red scars. He was currently focussed on the one on my neck and chest. He gently touched one. I should feel something right? Like guilt or something for causing this much worry... But i don't... I want to... Its simply impossible though. I died that month way back when this started. I no longer feel, no longer need to eat, or sleep, or drink, im dead. I am a zombie without a craving for humans...Grandpa is muttering something. I dont know what. Then Dustin comes back holding all my weapons, including my hidden gun. My father came back in the room and took trinity away. Now its just me and my grandparents. Sean swallows and says " Gabriel... You've died haven't you?" It wasn't a question. "Are you a zombie is that it?" Dustin shook his head "no hes not he thinks too much for that, besides he wouldn't be suicidal, if he were a vampire he'd have given in to the temptation for blood, hes not undead except..." He looks me dead in the eyes "he is...." "Dustin how is that possible? I just checked his hearts still beating" i look down and sure enough his hands on my wrist. Grandpa Dustin looked me over carefully and narrowed his eyes at my chest. He's probably looking at the devil fox that has a red outline because i tried to cut it off me. "Abaddon..." He mutters. "What was that dear?" Sean asked. My fearless grandpa's face was horror-stricken "Gabriel please tell me you didnt!" Hes panicking now. Thats not good.


	11. Things revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to answer the truth now

I shrug, what should i do say yeah I made a deal with a demon? I don't think I can speak anyways. "Gabe.. This...this is serious! You..." Dustin runs a hand through his hair trying to find the words. "What did you promise him Gabriel..." I say nothing. Why should I? What's done is done. I will never get my life back. Grandpa Sean left to go and comfort mom and dad. Dustin grabs my shoulders not fazed by the boniness of them. "GABRIEL PLEASE! WHAT DID YOU PROMISE!" I blink slowly just wanting to blow my brains out and watch the demon get angry. Oh... The tuggings back. I try to leave but Dustin wont let me. "No gabe... He can wait what did you promise to him?" I try a little harder but weak as I am I can't break his iron grip. I try to leave for an hour before Sean rushes in. "Trinity has collapsed I need help geting her on the couch!" Realisation spreads across my bigger grandpa's face. "That's it... Oh Gabriel my poor grandson what on earth happened...." He releases me and I walk out the door. I wait in the clearing for him to come. "You know fox child if you join me you won't have to worry about a family that disowned you for saving your cousin." He has been trying to convince me to join him for a few months now but I won't....I may not truly live anymore but I will never become a demon and abandon my once loving family. Abaddon as usual waits for me to except as usual and however, normally when I refuse he gets angry and trys to cause more pain to me today... Today is different. "Oh my sweet little fox," he's my size right now but that means little, his hand cups my face his eyes staring into my own "your suffering will end if you simply say yes" he murmured he's being very gentle today. "Come with me little one I promise you'll have a happy life with me." I still say nothing and I do not move as he caresses my face. He sighs and shrinks me plopping me in his mouth and swallowing me whole. I didn't know it at the time but Dustin had followed me and witnessed everything. When I woke up I expected to be alone. Instead he was staring at me waiting on me to wake up. "Gabe... I... I'm so sorry" grandpa Dustin has been crying I hear it in his voice. I say nothing just stare up at him. "He... How long has he..." I still say nothing. In another life I may have felt guilt over causing my great strong Grandpa Dustin to cry. Now i feel nothing. Perhaps I may have pity for the man who wept for a dead being. I know not what I would have done. For now I close my eyes knowing someday I will reopen them and my loved ones will be dead, an I the only one who out "lived" everyone.


	12. Breaking the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What all does his Grandpa know?

When I next wake I am surrounded by what was once my family. They look as though they are attending a funeral and I tbe corpse. I suppose that is rather accurate. After all I have died more often than live now. "Gabriel I... Talked to the demon.... I know what your deal was and.. " Grandpa Dustin breathes in deeply as though calming himself. "I know how we break this curse." I look at him in shock. That's impossible isn't it?? I am forever stuck as a piece of meat. "All we need to do is help Trinity remeber that day... What happened with her" No... She... No that would break her. I can not. I shake my head quickly my whole body stiff and mot responding well but I still managed. "Gabriel you are by medical standards dead. Do you understand that? The only thing that defines you as alive is your beating heart. You don't need food, or water, or anything else. You don't even need air! " I pause. I don't need air? I wait a few seconds and see that he is right. I am not breathing. When did I cease even the ingrained survival mechanic all animals need to survive? Oh well it doesn't matter. Sean seems rather upset I'm still not breathing after he pointed it out. I wait for them to tell me their plan. "Look if I tell her what happened that day we could jog her memory. Break the spell that's keeping her from remembering. We're going to do it tonight. Seans preparing the machines needed to keep you alive once we break this deal." I look at Sean and sure enough he is pulling IV stands out of his big medical bag and unfolding the portable poles for holding the fluids. I shake my head no again. "Gabriel Lee Fox you have no choice you are dead don't you get that?! We are saving you!" My father yelled at me, my mother is crying silently. I choose to remain still. After all didn't these people abandon me? Sean sticks the IVs in me and my dad leads mom away. Dustin sighs quietly while I stare at nothing. My grandpa's leave me alone. Sometime around 1 or 2 in the morning I rip out the IVs and shakily walk downstairs. I walked and walked to the only place on earth I ever see anyone who actually believes in me. I get in the clearing after much stumbling and colapse face first onto the grass. "Hey kid why are you here of your own volition, if it's to beg me to let you ofc the hook it won't work" there he is. The only person, well sorta, that never gave up on me when this all happened. No matter how many time I tried to die he'd bring me back. No matter how many times I told him I wasn't joining him, he asked. He didn't even treat me differently when I stopped eating or drinking. Maybe I finally went insane but... Abaddon never truley gave up on me as my family had. I say nothing to his question. Little fox? What's eatin ya kid? *he laughs* besides me at the end if the month?" I say nothing not even flinching at the casual mention of the hell I go through. Although... Why IS he here? "You never looked around the clearing did you?" My head snaps up at the seemingly asnwer to,my questions, of course... He didn't answer did he? How would he know? I look around and for the first time in a very long and painful time realize that the clearing I thought I knew was actually the clearing it all began in. So that's why I'm always so very tired when I walk here.


	13. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has gone willingly to meet Abbadon. What now?

Wait... Didn't they say they were going to fix this? Oh well at least when I die I will die away from those who gave up on me. "They're doing what? I can read those thoughts little fox and ypu can not allow them to "fix this!" Oh great I got him angry again. Oh well. I listen to the sounds of the forest and smile at least I can die peacefully. "You. Are. Not. Dying! Now tell me who is attempting to kill you!!" Why does he care.... Oh... I think my heart gave out... Oh well time to sleep for good now. And with those last thoughts Gabriel Lee Fox died.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dustin POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He isn't where we left him... Why isn't he here. He'll die! I frantically search the house for my grandson. After hours of searching the house and the surrounding area I decide to check the only place left. The clearing I found Gabriel in when he abandoned Trinity. I drive back home with Sean and leave to go to the clearing watching out for the monsters that call this forest their home. As I enter the clearing I feel my heart sink to the bottom of my very being. There's a shape in the grass, and though it's far too late to see his face I know it's him... My sweet grandson. He's dead. I can barely see a figure pacing the other side of the clearing. I walk to it not looking at Gabriel's lifeless face. As I near it it's obviously the cursed demon who did this to him. But this may work out to my advantage. I wait for the evil being to see me. As it turns its face is filled with rage. "You!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!!" It screeched. "How dare *I* kill him?!! You ATE him every month!!!" Now that I think about it... Yelling at an angry demon was not the smartest choice. Considering my back is against a tree and its hands are on my throat. I try to breathe evenly. "YOU couldn't let her just keep forgetting could you?!!!" Why is it this angry?? Oh well best not to dwell on it. I choke out a quiet "bring him back..." It growls its hand tightening on my throat for a second before it lets me go. "I can't" it says quietly. "Why not? I'll give you whatever you want... Just bring my grandchild back. It gives me a hate-filled look. "You should've thought about that!" It sighs "as it is i have a previous deal that preventsvme from bringing him back" A previous deal? "Who made this deal with you?" It looks pained "I can't tell ya... They made sure I couldn't rat them out for getting him killed..." It's eyes look far away I don't think the scum bag even remembers Im here, but I'll stay quiet... Maybe I can see whose been trying to have my grandson killed. "I thought that maybe this person's logic was wrong... That you would never figure out he had made a deal.... That you'd neved break the deal.... I was wrong" This gives me an idea. "Break your deal with this person you already have my soul but I'm sure there are other things you want right?" It shakes it's head "I can't get out of this contract the rules were clear" "what are they?" "I can't say anything that would give away the person but... Part of the deal was When Gabriel Lee Fox dies I may not make a deal to bring him back nor may I voluntarily revive him" I've never seen a demon look defeated. There must be a way though some loophole I'm not seeing.. It's smiling why is it smiling "Because I found the loophole. I can not revive him. And I can't make a deal to be be forced to revive him. But they never said I can't rewind time to save him..."


End file.
